


quartet

by Freecure



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Hayner and Roxas are dating, M/M, Post KHIII, Twilight Town (Kingdom Hearts), no major spoilers though, twilight town gang hanging out together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freecure/pseuds/Freecure
Summary: It was Thursday night which meant math homework and Smash.





	quartet

**Author's Note:**

> why is it so hard to think of summaries like holy fuck.

“You two,” Hayner remarked, pointing his controller at Pence and Olette, “are _cheating_.”

“What?” Pence said exaggeratingly. He placed a hand over his heart, feigning shock. “Hayner, we’d _never_.”

“How are we cheating?” Olette said, showing her controller to him. “We all have the same controller and these are _yours_ , by the way.”

“Meaning you had a chance to cheat by rigging the controllers before we got here but ya didn’t,” Pence told him.

Hayner dropped his controller on the bed where it bounced slightly before landing by his knee. “There’s no way _Yoshi_ beats Pikachu! It’s not logical!”

“Something must be wrong with your logic then, ‘cus Olette just kicked your ass,” Pence snickered. He quickly dodged to avoid the pillow Hayner threw at him and his laughter grew louder.

“Roxas!” Hayner growled, looking down at the boy sitting in between his legs. “Tell ‘em they’re no good _cheats_!”

Roxas, who was the only one among them working on their algebra homework, looked up from his notebook to regard Pence and Olette. Pence couldn’t stop laughing and Olette was giving Hayner a pitying look.

“Guys, you’re no good cheats,” Roxas deadpanned, giving Olette and Pence a smile.

“ _See_?!” Hayner exclaimed, crossing his arms in triumph. “I’m right. Now stop cheating so I can win fair and square.” Hayner picked up his controller and pressed a few buttons. The character select screen returned and he picked his number one favorite character: Pikachu.

Before Olette and Pence turned to look at the television, Roxas caught their eyes again. ‘Kick his ass,’ he mouthed to them and Pence cracked up again. Olette was a bit more discreet, hiding her smile and stifling her giggles behind a hand.

Hayner looked down at Roxas and then back and forth between Olette and Pence. “What’s so funny?”

“Your face!” Pence said quickly before Roxas could speak. Another pillow went flying toward Pence but he dodged it again, sticking his tongue out at Hayner.

“That’s it, I’m taking care of you first, Pence.” Hayner shifted forward, unintentionally jostling Roxas and making him mess up an equation. He frowned and erased it, wiping away the pieces of eraser as Olette and Pence picked their characters. Yoshi and Mega Man, like always.

It was Thursday night which meant math homework and Smash. Roxas and Pence took turns doing algebra since Olette was more into science and reading and Hayner just avoided homework all together. They’d met up at Hayner’s house with snacks, drinks and pizza, loading up Smash while Roxas got started solving the forty equations that were due the next day. Usually, Xion and Naminé would join them but Naminé had a huge art project due on Monday and she needed Xion’s help.

Or that’s what she’d told Roxas, at least. They probably just wanted the mansion to themselves for a while.

So far, he’d done around thirty problems, but math had that terribly annoying habit of the problems getting more complicated as they went on. Roxas bit the inside of his cheek as he flipped through his papers to look at his notes.

“Maybe if you picked a different pokémon you wouldn’t be losing so much,” Olette said, grinning mischievously as Pikachu was thrown off the screen. Hayner fumed behind him and Roxas gave his knee a reassuring pat. Hayner took his video games _very_ seriously.

“Pikachu is an _S tier_ character!” Hayner argued, sitting up and forcing Roxas’ back into an uncomfortable position. Roxas grunted and elbowed Hayner in the stomach. Hayner responded by flicking Roxas’ nose. “He’s the best pokémon, hands down.”

“Uh, Mewtwo?” Pence pointed out. “He’s S tier, too.”

“Mewtwo’s gross,” Olette spoke up. “I hate how his tail looks.”

Hayner gestured to Olette excitedly. “Thank you, Olette! That’s something we agree on. His tail _is_ gross.”

“ _You’re_ gross,” Roxas muttered, pushing his back against Hayner’s chest so he’d get the hint to _not move_.

Olette winced. “Sheesh, Hayner. Even _Roxas_ is against you.”

Hayner made some weird noise in the back of his throat before leaning down into Roxas’ space. His eyebrows were furrowed and Roxas poked his forehead with the eraser of his pencil. “If I’m gross, what does that say about _you_?”

“It says I have bad taste,” Roxas replied easily, a smile forming on his face when Pence busted out laughing and nearly fell off the bed.

Hayner shook his head in disgust. “I see how it is.”

Roxas held in his laughter. “Hayner—”

“No!” Hayner interrupted, dropping his controller to the bed again. It didn’t matter; Olette had won again anyway. “Even my boyfriend is against me? It’s attack Hayner day, isn’t it? You’re all conspiring against me!”

“Damn,” Pence said, smacking Roxas’ socked foot with a hand. “He’s found us out, Roxas. Abort plan AH5.”

“Aw, we were about to get to the good part,” Olette whined, cluing in to the joke.

Roxas’ math notebook fell to the side as he laughed along with Olette and Pence. Hayner didn’t appreciate being ganged up on and quickly stood on his bed, causing Roxas to fall backward unceremoniously.

“I declare war!” Hayner shouted, pointing his finger at both Pence and Roxas. He looked at Olette with a smile. “Olette, you’re on my team since we both agree about Mewtwo.”

Roxas sat up. “But no one asked _my_ opinion about Mewtwo.”

“Because it’s irrelevant!” Hayner proclaimed, finger aimed at Roxas.

Pence rolled his eyes. “But you _just_ told Olette—”

A pillow hit Pence square in the face, interrupting whatever he was about to say. Hayner beamed and placed his hands on his hips. “Less talking, more smacking!”

Roxas didn’t need to be told twice. He rolled off the bed and grabbed one of the pillows that Hayner had thrown earlier. He crouched, taking cover and motioning Pence over to his position. There was movement on the bed, probably Hayner and Olette gathering their stash of pillows before opening fire. Between the two of them, Pence and Roxas only had one.

“You’re going in swinging, right?” Pence whispered, eyes darting this way and that with each movement of the bed.

“Yeah,” Roxas replied with a nod. Compared to heartless, nobodies, and Organization members, taking out Hayner and Olette with a pillow was _nothing_. He motioned to the pillow in his hand. “This one is all I need.”

“Oh, I know,” Pence agreed. He leveled Roxas with a stare. “You didn’t finish the homework yet, did you?”

“Nope!” Roxas jumped up from his position on the side of the bed. Hayner and Olette had made a fort out of spare blankets, sheets and the two pillows they had on the other side of the room. It was a hastily made fort. Little defense and terrible foundation, but Roxas respected what they were able to put together in such a short amount of time. He jumped onto the bed, pillow in hand and charged toward the two of them.

“Taking us on alone? You fool!” Hayner taunted. He threw a balled up sheet at Roxas, who dodged it like the expert he was. He landed on the hardwood floor, dodging a balled up pillowcase.

Olette held up a folded up pair of socks. “Don’t make me do this, Roxas,” she said, conflicted. “These are Hayner’s baseball socks!”

“Roxas, don’t be a hero!” Pence called from behind him. There was the sound of shuffling papers, likely Pence looking over the homework Roxas had done.

From inside the fort, Hayner was grinning at Roxas like the mischievous idiot he was. Roxas was torn between smacking him upside the head with a pillow and kissing him silly.

He looked at Olette, his eyebrows furrowing as he regarded one of his closest friends. “Olette… do what you have to do.”

Olette bit her bottom lip and tightened her grip on the bundle of socks in her hand. She nodded firmly, pulled her arm back to ready the throw, and _then—!_

Roxas dodged the pair of smelly socks with a simple sidestep. Olette didn’t have enough time to prepare another item for ammo. Roxas lifted his pillow and whacked her on the head with it. There was no glory in it, no righteous fury or vindication. Only needless slaughter.

Olette made a great show of it, closing her eyes in pain and falling to the floor among a heap of sheets and blankets. She reached out her hand to Roxas and he gingerly took it in his own. He looked down at Olette with sadness in his eyes and quivering lips that couldn’t decide whether to frown or smile.

“Roxas…” Olette whispered, her voice labored and her hand shaking. “You were always my favorite.”

“ _Hey_!” Pence cut in, sounding genuinely offended. Roxas broke character for a split second, a laugh escaping his throat.

Olette, with her sweet as spring green eyes and her smile that could cheer anyone up, squeezed Roxas’ hand. “There’s no ill will between us, Roxas. Do what must be done.”

Roxas choked back a sob. “I will, Olette. I’ll never forget you.”

“Nor I you, Roxas,” Olette said softly. She closed her eyes and her hand fell from Roxas’ own to land on her chest. She was gone and Roxas had to cope with his actions and the consequences of them.

“Are you two done?” Hayner said, arms behind his head. “I swear, you guys taking theater this year is the worst thing that’s happened to this group.”

Pence hummed. “I thought it was beautiful. Except for that one part, Olette. That was a low blow!”

Olette spoke up from the floor without opening her eyes. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Pence. I’m dead.”

Roxas turned to face Hayner, his pillow ready in his hands. “It’s just you and me now.”

Hayner grinned wickedly and stood with his own two pillows in his hands. Roxas wanted to laugh at _Hayner_ being the one dual-wielding, but the joke would be lost on the three of them. “The final showdown.”

“Technically, I’m still not out,” Pence pointed out from his spot on the bed.

Hayner rolled his eyes. He bent down to pick up another pair of balled up socks and threw it at Pence’s shoulder. “There, _now_ you are.”

“Oh,” Pence said, glancing at his shoulder before looking at Hayner with a neutral expression. “Fair enough.”

It was reminiscent of a struggle battle, really. The look of determination and confidence between them. It was a simple pillow fight, first one to get hit loses, but Roxas felt it was much more serious than that. It was Hayner’s competitive spirit and Roxas’ stubbornness that were clashing. It wouldn’t be the first time and certainly not the last.

A split second of stillness and then sudden movement. Hayner raised both of his pillows high above his head but Roxas kept his low, his eyes trained on Hayner’s arms and the way they moved.

Hayner brought one pillow down and Roxas spun to the left. He moved his pillow closer, fingers gripping the cotton fabric tightly in his hand. Hayner caught on to what he was doing and moved away, putting some space between them. His eyebrows were furrowed and he adjusted his grasp on his pillows. Tighter, just like Roxas had done.

Pence sighed from the bed. “Guys, it’s a pillow fight. Come on.”

“It’s a _final showdown_ ,” Hayner corrected, casting a glance behind him to look at Pence.

“Like final destination?” Olette suggested, sitting up and grinning at Hayner.

Hayner turned his eyes on her. “Olette, _no_. Don’t ever speak those words.”

Roxas was a simple guy. He saw an opening, and he took it. He ran toward Hayner with his pillow, eyes set in a resolute stare. “Eyes on me!” he provoked before swinging upward at Hayner. He grazed him, but Hayner jumped to the right at the last second. Roxas scowled, stubbornness peaking through.

“Whoa, hey!” Hayner said, pillow pointed at Roxas accusingly. “That was a time out!”

Roxas stayed in his stance, but his expression turned a little less deadly and more playful. “You didn’t call it.”

Hayner rolled his eyes. “I didn’t need to! You heard me talking about our epic final—”

“If you don’t call it,” Roxas interjected, “then there’s not a time out.”

“I agree with Roxas,” Olette concurred. She’d fished her phone out of her pocket and was playing on it.

“I agree with whatever is being agreed upon!” Pence spoke up. He was double checking Roxas’ answers and shaking his head in disbelief. Roxas was insulted. Math was one of his stronger subjects, but maybe he’d been too distracted by Hayner’s raging to apply himself.

Hayner shook his head, looking defeated despite not having lost yet. “You’re all terrible,” he lamented.

Roxas faltered for a moment, heart focusing on the miserable look on Hayner’s face. His grip slackened just a bit, but Hayner seized his opportunity. He ran toward Roxas with everything he had, both pillows held up and ready to be brought down on Roxas’ head.

A bold tactic, taking advantage of Roxas’ concern. He kept his stance low and dodged Hayner’s attack, and then the next. Hayner was keeping up with him as they danced around his bedroom, sidestepping and backtracking when he overextended. A part of Roxas was proud of him. Hayner had observed and learned what he could from Roxas every time they sparred together. The other part of Roxas was annoyed because _fuck_ , it shouldn’t take so long to finish a pillow fight. Was he getting rusty?

Hayner dodged another sideswipe of Roxas’ pillow and Roxas backed up from Hayner’s double pillow attack. He moved to the side as Hayner charged forward again but this time, Hayner tripped on a pillow case that had used as ammo before.

“Fuck—!” Hayner shouted, slipping backward but not colliding with the painful hardwood floor. Roxas reached out his left hand and grabbed Hayner’s wrist. Hayner looked up at him in gratitude and Roxas smiled in kind.

Then he lifted his pillow with his right hand and bopped Hayner on the head with it.

“Oh, what?” Hayner complained, dropping his pillows and glaring up at Roxas. “Not fair, there was pillow case interference!”

Roxas heaved Hayner up and they stood face to face, one grinning and the other moping. With a little tug, Roxas brought Hayner closer. He leaned forward and placed a short, sweet kiss on his lips. “Good game,” he said, heart working overtime when Hayner smiled back at him.

“I _totally_ mean to interrupt this heartwarming scene, but it’s eleven,” Pence told them. He took out his phone and took pictures of the homework to send to Olette. “I don’t know about you guys, but I need my eight hours.”

“I need _ten_ ,” Hayner groaned, holding Roxas’ hands in his own. “Is the homework done?”

“Yeah, I had to pick up Roxas’ slack,” Pence griped.

“If Hayner hadn’t kept moving me, I would’ve finished!” Roxas said.

Hayner turned to him, eyes wide open in shock. “Oh, so it’s my fault now?”

“It’s nearly always your fault, Hayner,” Olette said, a notification going off on her phone. “Got it! Thanks, Pence. You’re the reliable one.”

Pence placed a hand on his chest and bowed his head. “I aim to please.”

“What?” Roxas pouted, squeezing Hayner’s hands before moving away to return the pillows to the bed. “I’m plenty reliable.”

“Nah,” Pence disagreed. “You can be just as much of a handful as Hayner, sometimes.”

“I am _not_ a handful!” Hayner growled, arms crossed and mouth set in that annoyed frown. Pence snorted and Olette giggled her way out the room, leading the way down the stairs as they followed behind her.

Their backpacks were waiting for them by the front door, as were their shoes and jackets. Pence opened the door and the perpetual sunset greeted them, orange, red and yellow as always. The warm air passed through the entryway and Roxas felt his heart swell with the feeling of _home._

“See ya tomorrow, Hayner,” Olette said, opening her arms for a hug. Hayner returned it and then spun her around. She laughed and tugged on a piece of his hair. “Remember to copy the homework before passing out, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Hayner said, but he probably wouldn’t remember. Hayner hastily copied homework during lunch way too many times to count.

Pence gave Hayner a fist bump as Olette stepped out onto the street. “Later, bro. Can I make a suggestion?”

Hayner narrowed his eyes. “I dunno, is it about—”

“Pick Mewtwo next time,” Pence teased before jumping out of the way of Hayner’s noogie hold. He waved to Roxas before following Olette outside. Another breeze swept into the house and rustled Roxas’ hair.

Hayner crossed his arms and regarded Roxas with a fond smile. “So,” he said.

Roxas hoisted his backpack higher on his shoulder. “So.”

“You know we’re having a rematch, right?” Hayner told him, left eyebrow raised. “This weekend. Don’t be late.”

Roxas wasn’t surprised. He spent nearly every weekend at Hayner’s place. “Fine, since you wanna lose again so badly,” he said with a shrug.

Hanyer snorted and something more was added to that smile. “Yeah, you keep thinking that. I almost got you plenty of times. It was even!”

“Yeah, it was.” Roxas would give him that. Compared to a year ago when Hayner had first suggested a struggle sparring session, Hayner had improved remarkably.

Hayner smirked confidently at him and punched his own chest. “I’m catching up to you, keyblade wielder.”

Roxas snorted. “Don’t get cocky.”

Hayner hummed thoughtfully. He moved closer and hooked a finger in Roxas’ backpack strap. “I could say the same to you,” he said, voice low.

All of Roxas’ brain power went to focusing on breathing. When he could finally process words, they were as honest and impatient as he was. “Just kiss me already, you loser.”

“Jerk,” Hayner said warmly, but he leaned in and pressed his lips to Roxas’ all the same. Roxas melted, hands moving to Hayner’s neck to move them closer together. Hayner wrapped his arms around Roxas’ waist where they’d been so many times before.

Roxas pressed closer and moved his fingers to tangle in Hayner’s hair. The curly strands of blonde felt nice to the touch. Hayner bit his bottom lip and Roxas opened his mouth, used to Hayner’s somewhat aggressive way of kissing.

It was hard to keep track of time while making out. When Hayner’s fingers dug into his shirt, Roxas supposed it’d been about thirty seconds. When they broke apart briefly for air, Roxas chanced a glance at the clock in the living room. Two minutes had passed. Two _whole_ minutes, and it’d felt like ten seconds. Roxas removed his fingers from Hayner’s hair and pushed gently on his shoulders. Hayner pulled away, looking a little unsatisfied. Roxas felt the same but it was late and a school night.

“You wanted ten hours, right?” Roxas asked him, an eyebrow raised. “If you go now, you get just under that.”

Hayner frowned. “Dunno, I might want more kisses.”

Roxas shoved him, laughter bubbling up from his throat. “We can kiss later! Take your ass to bed.”

Hayner relented but not before giving Roxas a shove of his own. “Fine, _punk_.”

“Whatever, _ass_.”

Hayner laughed and gestured to the door. “Get outta my house, then!”

“Really? Just kicking me out?” Roxas pretended to be offended.

“I’m getting mixed signals here, Rox,” Hayner told him.

Roxas shrugged and began backing up toward the front door. “Sorry, I forgot how easy it is to confuse you.”

“Holy shit, if you don’t leave—”

“Is that how you treat your boyfriend?” Roxas asked, a hand covering his heart. “With such disrespect?”

Hayner looked to the side, staring out the front door before snorting. “Pence and Olette left you behind.”

Roxas turned around quickly and, sure enough, there was no one outside. “What the hell? Olette didn’t even say goodbye to me!”

“You could always stay over,” Hayner suggested casually.

Roxas looked out at the sunset and thought about Xion and Naminé. He’d wanted to check on them and, honestly, they were probably worried about him. His phone vibrated in his pocket as soon as he said that and he smiled at his timing.

“Tempting, but I got things to take care of at home,” Roxas said, looking a bit sheepish. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Hayner leaned against the wall again, looking aloof and tired. “Yeah, if I don’t oversleep.”

Roxas would make sure he didn’t. He, Xion and Naminé could stop by on their way to school. “Okay,” he said. In a split second decision he rushed forward and kissed Hayner once more on the lips before heading for the door. “Night, Hayner.”

Hayner raised a hand to touch at his lips, a slight blush on his cheeks. “Night, nerd.”

The ceaseless sunset guided Roxas on his way home. There weren’t many people out due to the time, but there were a few shop owners who gawked at him still being up and around on a school night. A few adults were having a late dinner at the bistro before it closed. The nooks and crannies of Twilight Town were absent of the youth who played hide and seek and messed around in the alleyways.

The large clocktower loomed overhead, a constant in Roxas’ life. In _all_ his lives. No matter what, it would always be there, denoting the time with a bright, booming chime. Roxas appreciated that familiarity. Of sea salt ice cream, Xion, Naminé, Axel and now Isa, of neverending sunsets and tram rides, of Thursday nights with friends and goodnight kisses.

It felt _right_ and Roxas would hold onto that feeling for as long as he possibly could.

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't mean for this to get so long but. damn, here it is. I love hayner/roxas or pretzel as it has been named on twitter. speaking of, here's my [tumblr](http://largeese.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/AspectedMalefic)!!


End file.
